Pirate the Unknown Version
by Newsies89
Summary: This is when Will meets Jack for the second time. Pretty funny if you ask me! I do not own anythign in this story but Katherine!
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer:** This is my Version of POTC I hopt you like it. I dont own these characters

**

* * *

This is just after Jack is freed from jail the FIRST time by Will. **

* * *

"Well then my boy," Jack said "Let's get a drink!" Will looked at Jack with an odd (but cute) look on his face. " Is that all you can think about right now? Miss Swa-- Elizabeth has been captured and all you can think about is getting drunk off of whisky?" Jack then said with a slight grin, "No not all my boy…..Rum! All I can think about is rum!" Then There was a long awkward pause. "I'm just pulling ya foot lad!" Jack said laughing. We'll get your bonny lass. "Well we should go" Will said "Someone must have heard that!" Jack walked towards his pistol and said "Not without my affects" 

Just when Jack and Will exited the jail the ran into some soldiers. "What were you doing in there!" One of the soldiers said with his riffle drawn. "We got lost and we were looking for a bathroom." Jack said with a sly smile on his face 'The are never going to believe that." Will whispered to Jack. One of the soldier then said "Oh well of you would just turn this corner and enter there that is a bathroom there." Jack then shook the soldiers hand and said "My thanks to you!" As Will and Jack were walking away Jack took Will my the arm and whispered "Where we finding these men?" Will thought about it and then snapped out of it and said "We have got to find a way to get a ship." Will and Jack stood there and thought "I've got it!" Jack said "well go and 'commandeer' a ship and then we'll will 'commandeer' an even faster ship! Of course that may take is a while to get there but I have just the plan! We could get a row boat flip it upside down and walk underwater to the ship so as we wont be detected and then we can get the ship!" "Or we could just follow me and I could get us a ship" Will said with a wide grin on his face "That works too" Jack said

"Where exactly are we going?" Will stopped and said "You wanted to get a ship well I am going to get us a ship not could we please go for about five minutes without you saying something stupid?" "We'll see mate, we'll see." Jack said with a smirk. He knew that he was getting on Will's nerves. They arrived at a little house at the edge of Port Royal and right when Jack was about the knock, Will said "Stop there is a pattern in which you have to do this. Okay now lets see! Uh…. Is it knock five, kick three, and tap twice or was it tap five , knock two and kick once? No no no its," " For the love of…" Jack complained

"Be quiet I have to concentrate!" Will said "Well I'd 'ate to see you when our lives depend on it mate," Jack said All of a sudden a door flung open and a woman said "For the love of GOD just come in!" Will and Jack looked very puzzled and then walk in very slowly. That is until they were jerked into the house by their belts. "Watch out for the goods love!" Jack said sorely "Who is this?" The woman said with a flirtatious look on her face Will began tom say "This is my…uh… this is…" "Captain Jack Sparrows the name! And what might your be love?" The woman them looked at him with a very interested look on her face "Are you the one that will 'elp us find our boat. Ship 'at is?" "You are a very rude little boy, " The woman said flirtatiously. "That I am Love. That I am." There was a long awkward pause and all of a sudden Will broke the silence with saying "As a so Katharine can you help us find a ship to rescue Elizabeth ,"

"What has happened to her?" Katharine said with a concerned look on her face. Will then proceeded to tell her the story of how Elizabeth was taken by Barossa and how he and Jack were to rescue her. "Of course I'll help you fin her! Under one condition….I get to come with you." Katharine said. "Well I don't know.." " That sound like a wonderful idea!' Jack said interrupting Will. Will then pulled him aside and said "Why do you want her to come?" "I got to have some fun too mate," Jack said with a delilish grin on his face

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Set sail

**Disclaimer: I am sorry for the errors in my last one! I shall try to do better next time! **

"I don't think that having her with us is a good idea," Will whispered "An why not mate?"

"You don't know what we might come across. Besides you ur'self a girl, why cant I 'have one?"

Will looked at Katherine for a while, then finally said the Jack, "Alright but don't get distracted!"

"I won't mate I swear." Jack said. Will and Jack walked up to Katharine and told her that he can come along.

"How are you going to get us a ship love?" Jack asked "We are going to steal one," Katherine said.

"Yes We know that love but how? I think they might notice one of their ships sailing away without them!"

Jack said frustrated. "Not with the way I am going to do it," Katharine said slyly.

Jack and Will both looked very confused by the way she said that. "Katharine got a bottle filled with a clear

liquid an began to pour it along the side of the blacksmith shop Will worked at and took some cloth, lit it on fire

and watched as all of the townspeople looked in shock and the soldiers try to put the fire out. The fire grew so

big that the solders from the Interceptor had to dock their ship run off and help put out the fire. Will and Jack

watched in shock as Katherine swaggered past the soldiers and walked right onto the Interceptor.

"Will I think I made a mistake asking ya girl to come along with us" Jack said with a very serious face.

"I think you're right" Will said with an even more concerned look on his face. They both followed her onto

the ship and prepared to set sail. Katharine then asked " Where are we off to?"

"Tortuga," Jack said with a smile on his face "have you ever been to such a place Will?" Will looked at Jack with

a 'yeah right' face "No I have not Sparrow." Will said. "An how about you love?" Will asked Katherine "Twice.

And you?" Katharine said towards Jack.

"Twice," Jack said "Once for Scarlet, once for Giselle. And how about you love what brought you twice?"

Katharine didn't answer. "I'm talkin' to ya lass" Jack said now very interested in the reason why he didn't

answer his question. "Sparrow, I think that you should just pay attention to your navigation because obviously

Katherine doesn't fell like speaking anymore," Will said very sternly. Katherine smile at Will and put her hand

on his shoulder. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Alright mate," Jack said softly still looking at her "What are ye hiding" Jack said to himself.


	3. Tortuga

When Jack Will and Katharine arrived in Tortuga Will looked very uncomfortable as Jack and

Katherine looked right a home. "I'm telling ya mate, if every town were like this one, no man

would fell unwanted. Scarlet," Jack walked up to woman who didn't look as happy to see him

as he was for her. Within an instant he had a hug handprint upon his face. "I'm not quiet sure I

deserved that," Jack said a little confused. Jack personality completely changed after he saw

another one of his many woman who proceeded to reenact what she had just seen.

After Jack had been smacked Katherine said "Did we come all of the way down here just for you

to be smacked?" Jack turned and looked at Katherine with a face that made her speechless. "Not

love that I not why and I would be thankin' ya if ya would keep yer' comments to yerself." Will

then eye got very wide and looked very upset at the way Katherine was being treated, "Sparrow!"

will said. "I know that I cant expect that many manners from you , since you are a pirate, but I think

that it would be in your best interest if you never speak to her in that way ever again!" "And why is

that?" Jack asked sternly "Because," Will began "It can be damaging to your health," Jack were now

very close they where looking as if they wanted to kill one another then and there until Jack said "Ah

you blinked mate I win," Will turned and looked at Katherine who was equally confused that what had just

happened.

"Just who exactly are we looking for?" Will asked Jack "A man," Jack said Katherine then said sarcastically

"Ooh there's one, hey there's another hey look heres one!" holding Will said. "Your funny love but it cant be

Turner….unique." Jack said whispering. Katherine couldn't help but laugh. Will looked at them awfully confused

"Weren't you to two just angry with one another?" "Yes mate but you have to learn to forgive and forget" Jack

said smiling at Katherine. Jack went on ahead looking for Mr. Gibbs while Will walked closely next to Katherine

and asked her, "I don't exactly trust Sparrow," Katherine was looking hard a Jack and was paying no attention

to what Will was saying "Katherine?" Will said with a confused look on his face. "Are you…. Oh my god!" Will

said shocked "What?" Katherine said with a concerned look on her face. "You like Jack!" "I do not!" Katherine

began to protest. "Yes you do You like him!" "Like who mate?" Jack said. Will and Katherine were too buy talking,

they weren't paying attention to how far Jack was to them

"Could you please try to stay our of our conversation?" Katherine said with an angry yet embarrassed look on her face.

"Can we just find this Gibbs fellow and be on hour way!" "Fine love." Jack said with a flirtatious grin on his face he

knew that it was him they were talking about and it was just a matter of time until Katherine would admit it.


	4. Secrets Revealed

SPLASH! Mr. Gibbs was suddenly awaken. "Curse you for breathin' you slack jawed idiot

…oh jack it you, you mustn't be sneakin' up on a man while he sleepin, its bad luck," Mr. Gibbs

said with a dark look upon his face. "Can't we just get what we want from him and find a place

to sleep tonight?" Katherine asked impatiently. "I'll think I'll take me time love and I would suggest

you clam yerself or I'll just have to leave ya when we set sail tomorrow!" Jack said with a smile

upon his face "Now Mr. Gibb lets get down to business," Will then picked up another barrel of

water and soaked Mr. Gibbs even more," "BLAST IT I'M ALREADY AWAKE!" Gibbs yell.

"That was for the smell," Will answered

When Jack, Gibbs, Will and Katherine arrived at the pub Jack and Gibbs went on about there

conversation about how to get the Pearl back while Will and Katherine took one look inside to pub

and thought that they would be better waiting outside for a while Will was looking at Katherine very

puzzled and interested at the same time. "Katherine?" Will began "Why is it that when Jack asked

you about your visit you Tortuga your personality completely changed why it that?" Katherine began

to look very uneasy. She bit her bottom lip and said "Both of the time I cam here it had to do with

death so I would rather not discuss such things!" She looked at Will who looked like he was upset

and confused at the same time "But knowing you Will Turner you would probably keep pestering

me until I told you!" Will looked ALL of his focus and attention on her

"Alright" She began "It all started when I was thirteen, My mother and I came here to look for

work in the local pubs," Will got a shocked look on his face but Katherine stopped him to say"

Not that kind of work!" Will had a look of relief upon his face. "Any who, I got a job at the pub

not but a few miles from here and everything was great! I mean there were a few men who tried

things but other than that I was fine. Well, one night this man comes in and he sits down and when

he sees be he doesn't take his eyes off of me. All night he keeps staring at me. Suddenly he gets up

walks up to me and whispers 'You're all dead!' My mother hear what he said and she walked up to

him, pulled out her knife and said that if he didn't leave this instant she would turn him from a rooster to

a hen in one chop. The man didn't even look threatened he just grabbed his coat and left. Well while

mother and I were walking home that same man comes up to us and says again' You're all dead'

he then takes our his knife and stabs my mother."

Katherine began to tremble and her face turned pale. Will saw how this story was affecting her. Katherine

continued " Tried to run but he was so quick. He caught me and beat me very badly. I thought that maybe if

I played dead he would stop but he just kept kicking, punching and slapping me. I wished that he would have

just grabbed his knife and end my suffering but he jut kept on. If a group of drunken fools hadn't showed up

he would have….Well I moved in with my aunt and I haven't seen him since." Katherine's head was down and

sobbing uncontrollably. Jack walked outside with Gibb laughing and drinking until they saw Katherine "What

wrong with her then?" Jack asked drunkenly "None of your business!" Katherine yelled "Well then," Jack said

confused "We night as well find a place to get some shut eye so let us be off!"


	5. Sleeping arrangement

Jack, Katherine, Gibbs and Will arrived at their room where they were to get a good nights rest

when suddenly something dawned upon Jacks. There was only one bed. "Well then," jack began

"Good night!" And with that being said, Jack plopped down on the bed and was about the go to

sleep. That is, until Katherine politely said "GET OUT OF THE DAMN BED!" Jack sprung up

with hi sword drawn "What! Who! Stop! My ship!" Jack said half asleep. "I think that it would

be best if Katherine sleep in the bed and we take the floor." Will said "Oh well that's fine with me!"

Jack said with his arm around Katherine. Katherine elbowed Jack in the gut and said, "He means

you too!" Jack then said in a high pitched but still in a drunken manor "Sorry love I didn't know."

Mr. Gibbs went up to Will and grabbed his arm and said "I am not sleepin on the floor while she

take the bed. It's bad luck!" Will, Jack and Katherine all looked at Mr. Gibbs very confused. "With

all due respect," Will began "But, this is coming from a man who when we first met him tonight, was

sleeping with a pig." Mr. Gibbs then thought about what Jack had just said and kept his mouth shut fo

r the rest of the night.

The next day while Katherine was getting up Mr. Gibbs and Jack had already gone to search for a crew

almost as crazy as Jack. Katherine woke up to the sound of Will humming while getting ready to meet

Mr. Gibbs and Jack at the docks. "good morning." Will said with a bright smile on his face "Good morning

Will." Katherine said while stretching and yawning in bed. "How was your rest?" Will asked "I have had

better…. Come the think of it, I have had worse as well." Katherine said. Will laughed and said "Well you'd

better get ready we are to meet Mr. Gibbs and Jack with the crew." Will then paused and looked at

Katherine. "Why did you come here the second time?" Katherine looked at Will confused "What?"

She asked "You said the both of the times you came here it had tom do with death. Why did you come

here the second time? Who died?" Will asked "My cat." Katherine said while walking out the door "Oh."

Will said confused. He was not expecting that answer.

When Will and Katherine reached the docks Jack was asking the crew all of these questions when all of

a sudden Jacks attention was drawn to a woman at the end the line whose hat was covering her face. When

Jack took the hat off the woman slapped Jack very hard across the face. Katherine then walked up to the

girl and punched her in the face. "What did you do that for love?" Jack asked Katherine then continued, "It's

not polite to hit someone without introducing yourself." Will then said "I don't think that what you did was very

lady like if I do say so myself." "Well," Katherine began "she should have been more lady like then I wouldn't

have to retort in an even more un-lady like manner!' Everyone was very confused with what she just said. There

was a long akward pause when Jack finally said "Well then now that we all have gotten to know one another,

why dont we get on the ship before I kill you all!" Everyone began to laugh but when they saw that Jack was not

laughing they ran to the ship a fast a they could.


	6. Overboard

They has set sail and on their way to face Barbosa and his cursed crew, this gave will some time

to think about a lot. He was looking at Jack with hi compass and he asked Mr. Gibbs, "How is it

that Jack came by that compass?" Mr. Gibbs look at will with sharp eyes "Not a lot's known about

Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta.

That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl." Gibbs said. Katherine's head

sprung from what was doing. She rushed over to listen to Gibbs and Will conversation. "Jack was the

captain of the Black Pearl? He was ON the Black Pear? He knew Barbosa!" Katherine asked very

intensely "Well if ye let me get one werd out I may be answering; yer questions! Yes. Jack was the captain

of the Pearl but see three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal

share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was

a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

Will looked confused but then e understood "Ah. So that's the reason for all the…" Will began to impersonate

Jack. "No," Katherine began "I think he is that way because his mother drank too much rum while she was

pregnant." Will and Katherine both began to laugh. "Stop yer laughin!" Mr. Gibbs said intensely.

"Why does he carry those items so close to him?" Katherine asked while pointing to his compass, sword and

pistol. Mr. Gibbs answered, "when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot – one shot.

Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that

pistol will start to look real friendly. But Jack – he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but

he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate." Wills eye got wide and answered "Barbosa"

There was a long intense pause suddenly Katherine broke the silence "Woah Woah Woah! Than makes no sense!

How did he get off the island?" Mr. Gibb laughed slyly and began

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea

creature 'came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles,

lashed 'em together and made a raft." Katherine has a look on her face that was the look of disbelief. "do you really

expect me to believe that? Sea Turtles?" Katherine asked "What did he use to tie then up!" Will asked Mr. Gibbs

was about to answer but the remembered that he…well… didn't know. Suddenly Jack walked up and said "Human

hair! From my back" "Oh." Will said "Oh!" Katherine said That makes no sense! Am I the only one on this ship

who thinks that this seems a little far fetched?" Jack got really close to her and said "Katherine? We are going after a

cursed Caribbean ship where the crews real features are nothing more than a skeleton. And you are questioning the

growing rate of my back hair?"

Katherine thought about it "Good point I stand corrected" Jack walked away from

Katherine only to see Will who looked very uneasy. "What is matter with now boy? I'm telling ya, if you want to get

this girl you are going to have to be a little more manly. What could possible be the matter with you now?" He asked

"The sky," will pointed to sky' "Oh hell!" Jack yelled. "Get ready men we are about to be confronted by the sea devil

himself!" Everyone ran and prepared for the storm that lied ahead. And sooner thank you could say "Drink up me

hardies yo ho", The waves began to grow and the winds got stronger. The rain was falling hard and the board was

at the mercy of the sea. All of a sudden a huge wave have and swept Katherine overboard. "KATHEINE!" Will

yelled. He threw a rope overboard and yell "grab on!" It was no use. "Leave her!" Jack yelled "You basted!" Will

yelled "Help!" Katherine yelled "Leave her!" Jack yelled "WHAT!" Katherine yelled after hearing what Jacks said.

"Sorry love but I We are catchin up to the Pearl and well I cant risk that for you!" The crew wrestled Will to the

ground who kept trying to jump over board to help his friend. "No! You bastard! Why?" Will screamed " I have

to look out for mine mate." Will tried to find Katherine but all he saw was her hand fighting to stay above water.

"She's gone." Will whispered "she's Gone. And it's all Jack fault."


	7. The Rescue

Jack and Will didn't say for the rest of the voyage to the cave. Mr. Gibbs went up to Will and asked "How are you doin' mate?" "Why didn't you all let me save her? I could have. She would still be right here." Mr. Gibbs looked at Will confused. "Why do ye care so much bout what happens to Katherine? I thought it was Miss Swan ye were after." "I love Elizabeth. I do but Katherine was like a sister to me. I would tell her about all of my problems and when I told her she would find a way to make be feel better. I've known…. knew her all my life," will said. Mr. Gibbs put his arm around Will and said "I had a brother once., but he is no longer with us. Head bitten off by a rabid goat it was!" Mr. Gibbs began to sod uncontrollably. "I told him not the feed the goat! The sign specified it all!" Will looked very uncomfortable. Mr. Gibbs threw his arms around Will and let out a loud comical help. Will pretended that someone was calling his name and said "I'll be right there!" Will walked to the starboard side of the ship. He didn't see that Jack was there as well "If it's any consolation mate, I am sorry." Jack said. Will gave Jack an evil look. "Why didn't you let me save her?" Will asked "Because," Jack began "If you would have jumped in it would have put the both of you at risk and I didn't want to taker that chance." Will's eyes shot up to meet Jacks "so you are telling me that the reason why you didn't let me save her is because you are about my well being," will asked Jack had a 'oh crap' look on his face "No" Jack said quickly. Will could tell that Jack was lying and that he did in fact care but Will was confused to as why. "Would my welfare have anything to do with Barbosa and/or the Black Pearl?' Jacks face turned pale. "well my boy…that is….. Define welfare….umm…" All of a sudden Mr. Gibbs yelled "Captain we are at the cave," Jack smiles and said come lad let us get your bonny lass Elizabeth." The moment Jack mentioned Elizabeth he completely forgot about Katherine and the secrets that Jack was keeping from him all he care about now was Elizabeth. "What should we do if the worst should come?" Mr. Gibbs asked Jack slowly "Jacks face turned very seriously 'Keep to the code," Will thought to himself about all the possible definitions there could be for the code.

While Jack and Will were rowing into Will had to ask Jack, "What did you mean when you said 'Keep to the code'?" Jack turned an d looked at Will and said ""Any man that falls behind stays behind." Will then remembered someone "So that is why you left Katherine? That is why you killed her!" Will asked sharply Jack turned and looked at Will very confused "I don't know what pretty little think you saw tossing and turning in the water, but I didn't kill her the water in her lungs did the trick." Jack said calmly. "I am not sure whether or not you are aware of it mate but I fell bad about her fallin I do mate. But do you really think that you could have saved her if you if you jumped in?" Jack asked. Will quickly snapped back "I could have tried!" Jack then said slowly and calmly, "What if Katherine had fallin in and your Miss Swam tried to jump in and save her?" "I would have jumped in first!" Will said "And why is that mate?" Jack asked Will got very quiet and didn't look Jack in the eye "Because she would have died as well." Will said Jack said again even louder "Because… she would have died AS WELL! So mate do you see where I am coming from?" Will hated to admit it but in some way Jack was making sense. He knew that there was no way that he would have found her in that storm, and even if he did there could have been no way for them to get back on the ship.

"Why do you care so much about my well being?" Will asked " Aye are be back to this again?" Jack asked exasperated look everyone one had to have something that they can depend on so whey wont get the sharp end of the blade so I need security." "You need leverage!" Will said as the both god out of the boat Will picked up the oar and hit Jack on the back of the head and said "Sorry Jack but I wont be your leverage!" As Will snuck up on Barbossa and his cursed crew he saw Elizabeth and was waiting for the right moment to rescue her and he found it. Sadly it was when Barossa smacked the heck out her but never-the-less it was moment. Will covered Elizabeth's mouth to let her know not to make a sound and they were out of there!

On Elizabeth and Will way back to the ship Will told her about everything that they had to go through and then sadly he told her about how Katherine fell overboard and how he tried to save her "Will there was nothing that you could have done. If you would have tried to ave her you both would have died." Will looked at Katherine surprised "what?" Elizabeth asked "That is exactly what Sparrow said to me." Will said "Well that is I think the only thing he will ever be right about in his entire life.

When Will and Elizabeth returned to the ship Elizabeth was surprised to see Mr. Gibb "Mr. Gibbs!" she said "Welcome aboard!" Mr. Gibbs said happily, but that happiness faded when he asked, "Where is Jack?" "He fell behind." will said coldly


	8. Trust No one

Not knowing that his ship had left him Jack woke up from his "nap" and began to

wander about he then ran into the cursed pirates and I think the evil pirates were. "I thought

you were dead!" Pintel said amazed "AM I not Jack said checking his body amazed that there

were no holes in it caused by pistol or sword. The cursed pirated too Jack to Barossa . When

Barbossa saw Jack he must have been the most surprised. His dark piercing eyes grew wider

and asked Jack "How the blazes did you get off that island?" Jack swaggered over cool calm

and collected and said "When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot

one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Barbossa sneered at Jacks remark

and said "Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake again. Gents, you all remember Captain Jack

Sparrow ? Kill him." All the pirates turned their swords and pistols on Jack and said calmly "The

girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Barbossa knew that he couldn't kill Jack now because he knew

information. Jack proceeded to tell them that he found Bootstraps son and Barbossa would get

him if he gave Jack the Black Pearl. "I am curious to know Jacl, who else accompanied you on

your trip?" "Well" Jack began "Will, Katherine….. Ther was Mr. Cotton…um…" Barbossa's

eyebrows raised "Where did you find this Katherine girl?" Jack was confused as to why he

would ask bout Katherine "I am just sayin' you said her name as if he were important to you

so I have an idea." Barbossa took out his pistol "You tell me where he is and I wont kill this

Katherine girl!" All of Barbossas men smirked and had that 'we got him now' look on his face.

Jack said quietly "Um…. There is uh…. One tiny problem…. She uh…..is well sort of dead."

Barbossa looked very confused. "What do you mean sort of dead?" "Well" Jack began "She fell

over board and you know how the code is." Barbossa looked at Jack for a moment and said

"you never could keep a girl Jack." Jack lowered his head and smiled because now he knew that

he would get what he wanted out of Barbossa but then again that smile faded because he didn't

know why but he had this horrible felling in his stomach. Guilt. Jack felt guilty that HE didn't do

anything to save Katherine.

Back on the Interceptor down in the lower deck Will was bandaging Elizabeth's hand when

she showed him the piece of Aztec gold. Will looked confused and hurt. "I thought I'd lost it the day

they rescued me. It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me. Why did you take it?" will asked.

Elizabeth lowered her head shamefully "Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would

have been awful." Will put his hands in his face and took a deep breath "It wasn't your blood they

needed. It was my father's blood…my blood…the blood of a pirate." Wills eyes got wider and said

"Katherine knew" Elizabeth looked very confused "What?" "Katherine knew I was a pirate. She

knew who my father was!" Will said Elizabeth got closer to him and asked "How do you know that?"

"Because" Will began " You know how Katherine had friends who were…well.." "pirates?" Elizabeth

interrupted "Well." Will sighed and continued "well one night, I overheard Katherine and a man about

a man named Bootstrap. I tried to come closer and hear what they were talking about but the man saw

me and asked 'is that him?' and Katherine turned and looked at me with shocked expression on her

face. She walked further away from me and she said 'yes that's him'. She knew and she didn't tell me!"

"Will's face turned red and said "YOU knew and you didn't tell me!" Elizabeth's heart sand and she said

with a cracking voice "Will I didn't know about your father" Will the said "But you knew this meant

something" holding the medallion to Eilizabeths face. "The only one who has been honest with me was

Jack and he was the only one I didn't trust" Will stormed out leaving Elizabeth.


	9. Guess whos Back?

Was already on the ship with Barbossa after having struck up a deal with Barbossa witch

stated that HE would get the Pearl, but there was a catch "So you expect to leave me and my

men on an island with nothing but a name, while I watch you sail away with my ship?" Barbossa

asked "No." Jack said quickly "I expect to lean you stranded on an island sailing away on MY

ship and I yell the name back to you." Jack sat down at the table next to Barbossa and propped

his feet on the table and grabbed an apple. "Barboss I don't think you understand what is goin

on mate. I have the name I have the power what do you have" Barbossa pulled out his pistol "I

have the pistol that will blow your top off" Barbossa threatened Jack then said calmly "But do

you have a name?" Barbossa thought to himself and then remembered something "Who is Will?"

Barbossa asked quickly Jack eyes widened "Who Will/… he is…. My uh…. That is to say….

define Will." Jack couldn't believe it! Back at the cave when Barbossa had asked him who he

had brought along he said Will's name. Barbossa let out a loud and terrifying cackle "I cant believe

it mate you told me the name and I didn't even remember. But more importantly…..YOU TOLD

ME THE NAME!" Barbossa was laughing uncontrollably. Pintel ran in to tell Barbossa that they

had caught up to the ship. "Ah" Barbossa sighed "You smell that Jack" Jack inhaled "Yes mate but

what do you expect you have been under a lot of pressure and I can see how you would forget to

bathe. Then again you are rotting human beings so a bath is pretty pointless" Jack would have

continued but he took one look at Barbossa and knew that if he had said one more word he

probably would have been hot right then and there. After all, Jack had no leverage what-so-ever

at the current moment "Take him to the brig" Barbossa ordered.

Meanwhile the Interceptor was in utter chaos "They're catching up!" Mr. Gibb yelled.

Elizabeth looked very confused and stated "That' impossible this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!"

Annemarie said with a major attitude "You can tell then that after they've caught us." Elizabeth had a

stroke of genius the asked We shall out run the draft?" Annemarie looked very confused "Aye?" The

plan was in action everyone started to throw everything that they could loose over board. Barrels are

tossed over the side Will looked out at the Black Pearl and sees the oars, stopped a cannon from

being thrown off, "We're gonna need that." Annemarie sees the oars and says "It was a good plan

…up 'till now." Everyone knows that sooner or later Barbossa is going to catch up so they might as

well go down with a fight. They load the cannons with any and everything that they can find and the

fire. This turns into and all out war of the seas. Shots are fired and one cannon is fired and it shoot

the bars on Jacks cell clear off. Jack leaves and tries to find the Medallion. Annemarie thinks that

Barbossa wants Elizabeth so she says "We'll give them her." pointing her pistol at Elizabeth. Will

says "No. They don't want her." He suddenly realizes that he left the medallion below deck. He

runs down but gets stuck. Elizabeth tries to free Will but she is captures in the process. As

a matter of fact, Everyone in the Interceptor was captures and blew it up. Elizabeth was heart

broken. "don't worry love "Jack said. "He's with Katherine now love." Elizabeth was sobbing

uncontrollably. That is until Will climbed over the side of the ship and yelled "Barbossa. She

goes free!" Barbossa had a look on his face as if he where to say 'whop the hell are you'. "What's

in your head, boy?" Will pointed his pistol at Barbossa and yelled "She goes free!" Barbossa

cackled and said "You've only got one shot, and we can't die." Jack looked very worried and

pas praying to him self while saying "Don't do anything stupid."

Will realized that he had the

power and said "You can't. I can." and pointed the pistol to his head. Jack let out a sigh and

said "Like that" Will told Barbossa that he was the son of "Bootstrap" and that he would trade

himself for the crew. Being the dishonest person that Barbosa is he took everything that Will said

too literally and let Elizabeth and Jack go (in the water) "You bastard!" Will yelled "You said they

would go free!" Barbossa got very serious and said "Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed

she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where. Though it does seem a shame

to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" the pirates all yelled "aye" Without missing a beat Jack

and Elizabeth were thrown overboard" Jack realized that, that was the same island that he was

marooned on before so he wasn't in the best of moods. Jack walked on the island and said "That's

the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my shi.." All fo a sudden jack was hit in

the head with a coconut Jack turned around only to be confronted by a furious, angry and all around

pissed of………..Katherine! She was alive and mad as hell that Jack just left her to die! "Katherine,"

Jack said in a way you would say to a friend that you havent see in along time. "How are--" Katherine

didnt want to hear Jack say anything so she gave him a right hook that would make even the toughest

of pirates cry like a baby. "I do think that I deserve that" Jack said and was knocked unconscious.


	10. KIsses and Rum

note- I just want to thank you for all of your support and kind reviews. This is the first

story I have ever posted and it means a lot that you all like. JATPC thank you for your kind rewiews,.

When Jack came to, the sky was turning to a beautiful pink/orange but Jack didn't care

because he found himself bound gagged and to a coconut tree. "I knew you liked me love but I

didn't think you liked me this much," Jack said to Katherine who was building a fire with Elizabeth.

"Actually," Elizabeth began "I was the one who put you in this predicament." Jacks eyes got very

wide and furious "Why you mangy rotten--" Katherine then picked up another coconut a hurled it

at Jacks head. He dodged it and yelled "STOP THROWING COCONUTS AT MY HEAD!"

Katherine sprung up and yelled "You can tell me what to do!" "Yeah you cant tell her what to

do!" Elizabeth added. "SHUT UP!" Jack yelled at Elizabeth "Don't you tell me what to do!"

Elizabeth said to Jack "Yeah, Don't tell her what to do!" Jack dropped his head in am 'I give up'

gesture. He then realized something "Shouldn't you be dead?" Katherine walked very close to

Jack very seductively. Her face was about five inches away from Jack's. "When you left me

kicking and screaming for my life you for one important thing…. I'm Katherine Tanning" Jack

smirked and topped and thought "That sound somewhat familiar" Jack attention was then turned

to Elizabeth "Why in Gods name did you do this to me?" Elizabeth swaggered over to Jack and

said "Because of what you did to Katherine ." Jack sighed and said "Fair enough"

Jack sat in silence for about five minutes which was a record for 'Jack' standards and

within those five minutes, Katherine didn't take her eyes off of Jack. For some reason, she just

couldn't take her eyes off of him. "Would it be any consolation if I said that I was sorry?" Jack

said staring at the sky. "Look, I'm not going to kill you or anything! I just want to get something,'

Katherine and Elizabeth both looked at one another and sighed. Katherine walked up to Jack and

untied him. As soon a Jack was free he ran off into the trees to find the hidden storage cellar. He

took out a bottle of rum and walked back to the fire. Katherine snatched the bottle from him and

took a gulp and walked away from him. Jack turned and looked at Elizabeth and said "oh I like her"

Elizabeth on the other hand was repulsed at the way that Jack and Katherine were behaving so she

decided that she would stay as far away from then as possible. Jack and Katherine were sitting far

from the fire not saying much to one another. They were not drunk at all just fiddling with the bottles

in both of their hands, Finally Jack broke the silence by saying "I'm sorry love" Katherine's head hot

up and stared at him. "what?" Katherine asked "I said I'm sorry" Jack said Katherine put her hand

on Jacks shoulder and said "It's alright I know that you were sticking to the code." Jack starred at

Katherine's hand and got a little bit closer to Katherine and said "Ah yes. The code. Well it's a funny

thing about the code, you can never- didn't anyone tell you that you are beautiful?" Katherine was

surprised how one person can go from codes to beauty in one second. Katherine was no fool she

knew where Jack was getting at and she pulled away from him and said "I don't think that I have

fully accepted you apology, let alone let you do anything such as…well…"

Katherine got up and walked away. Jack too a gulp of his rum and sat starring at the sky.

Suddenly out of nowhere he heard something come right behind him and whisper very close to his

ear "Jack" Jack shot up and turned around only to be met but a passionate kiss but Katherine. The

kiss was sop powerful that Jack was knocked to his feel and Katherine fell right on top of him. They

rolled around the sand with Katherine wrapping her arms around Jack neck. She broke away from

him, stood up, brushed herself off and bent over at a dazed, confused but happy Jack who was on

the ground. "I forgive you " she whispered and walked away. Katherine returned to the fire at a

dumbfounded Elizabeth who witnessed the entire thing. "You are.. I don't… With Jack?…Why…

I think… Good night" Elizabeth said with a shocked look on her face. "good night" Katherine said

under her breath. "Elizabeth?" "Yes Katherine?" she answered "How are going to get off this Island?"

Elizabeth sighed and said "I don't know" Katherine was bout the doze off when she heard Elizabeth shoot

up and say "I got it!"

The next day Jack woke up to a huge cloud of smoke blowing over him he woke up to see Katherine

and Elizabeth throwing all of the sorage supply into a giant pile fo wood and fire…..lots of fire. "NO! NOT

GOOD! STOP NOT GOOD! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!" Jack

yelled running up to the fire Elizabeth proceeded to throw the last crate of rum into the fire. "Yes, the rum

is gone." Elizabeth said. Katherine then yelled and said "That was the RUM! I thought you said that

it was ammunition! I threw away the… oh God on" Katherine and Jack both fell to the ground in shock.

Elizabeth was getting Impatient with their whining and said " it is a vile drink that turns even the most

respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire

Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they

won't see it?" Jack then proceeded to ask "But why it the rum gone!" Elizabeth sat on the sand and

said "Just wait, Katherine. Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye

out and then you will see white sails on that horizon." Katherine removed Jacks pistol from his waist

and was getting ready to shoot Elizabeth when Jack tacked he to the ground with the gun. "Lets just

put that away and have a little walk along the beach," "NO!" Katherine screamed. Jack said "Alright

then" and pretended like he was about to walk away put suddenly picked Katherine up, threw her

over his shoulder and walked along the beach.

"what is the matter with her. Does she actually think that anyone is going to see that small

cloud! She is so…" All fo a sudden Jack and Katherine saw a large ship. It was the Dauntless.

"there will be no living with her after this," Jack said "tell me about it" Katherine said sourly.


	11. Rescue Number 2

The row boat made it's way to shore with Norrington on board. He took one look at Jack and said "Well,

well. If it isn't Jack Sparrow. I knew we would catch up sooner or later." Jack turned and looked at Norrington

oh you would like to catch up? Well if you say so. Weather has been lovely the past few days hasn't

it? Well accept for a storm here or there but this is the Caribbean mate what do you expect? Anyway how have

you--" "Oh do shut up Sparrow!" Norrington said. "Elizabeth how have you..." suddenly Norrington saw

Katherine who was cooling off in the water. He took one look at her curly, long brunette hair, wonderful frame,

and soon her piercing green eyes and he completely forgot about Elizabeth. Katherine walked up and said

"Hello" Norrington said nothing. He just stood there with his moth slightly open. Elizabeth cleared her throat

the get his attention but it was no use. "Um...Excuse be but are we to be rescued or are you jut going to stare at

me for the next few days?" After she said that Norrington snapped out of it and was severely embarrassed. Jack

on the other had was jealous. "Well then let up carry on" Norrington said.

They were all aboard ship and Elizabeth told Norrington of Will bravery and how he must save him.

Norrington refused. "But we've got to save Will" Elizabeth argued "No. You're safe now. We will

return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!" Norrington said while still

peering at Katherine who was talking to Jack. "The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage

in piracy." Elizabeth's father added. "If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. The Pearl was listing near

to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The Black Pearl . The

last real pirate threat in the Caribbean , mate. How can you pass that up?" Jack asked. Norrington was STILL starring

at Katherine so Jack thought that he would have some fun with this he wont over to Katherine and put his arm around

her. Katherine thought nothing of it. "By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow , not only myself. that is the sign

of a true gentleman" Katherine whispered in Jacks ear and said "Really cause I was thinking more along the line of Eunice"

Katherine and Jack broke into a silent laughter. Jack pulled her even closer and said "My kind of girl" Elizabeth grabbed

Norrington by the arm and said "Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift." Governor and Norrington

were both shocked "Elizabeth are you accepting Norringtons proposal?" Elizabeth gulped and said "I am" While starring

seductively in Norringtons eyes.

"Sorry." Norrignton said while walking even further away. Jack had and whispered into Katherine's ear. After a

Jack told her the plan Katherine smiled and said "Got cha" Katherine went up to Elizabeht and said give me five minuites.

She followed Norrington into his quarters. She walked right in. Norrington was shocked. "Excuse me Ma'am is there something

I can help you with" She walked right up to him and without saying anything, she took off his hat and jacket and pushed him

into his chair. Norrington was shocked but didn't do anything to stop her "What exactly is it that I can help you with" Norrington

said with his voice trembling. Katherine laid a long passionate kiss on Norrignton and said "Please get Will he is like a brother to

me" Norrington said "I'm sorry but I cant" Katherine got up as if all hope was gone then she turned around and starred at  
Norrington and began to do the unthinkable. she began to get undressed. "Ma'am what on earth are you doing" He walked over

to get his coat and put in around her. She was down to her slip when she stopped him and just looked into his eyes. Norrigton

then grabbed Katherine and gave her a long passionate kiss. "Please" Katherine said in between kissed. "I cant" Norrigton

said. Katherine stopped and backed away and began to put her clothes on. Norrington yelled "Alright we'll find Will"

Katherine smiles and said "Thank you" And still proceeded to put her clothes on. Norrignton asked "What are you doing"

Katherine walked up to him and said "After we get Will" And walked out.

Norrineton yelled out "Fine Will" and returned to his quarters. Jack smiled at Katherine in a 'job well done' sort of way

"How did it go" Jack asked. Katherine said nothing " Did you kiss him" Jack got comically serious. "Katherine?" Katherine

smiled walked up to Jack and kissed Jack on the cheek. Jack smiled and then turned serious again and asked "Is that where

you kissed him?... Did you kiss him?...I wont get mad... tell me... hey... Fine I don't care...did he kiss you"


	12. Family

Pintel was leading Will tot he location where they would perform the blood ritual when Pintel told Will, " No reason to fret. It's just a prick of the finger, a few drops of blood. When Twigg pushed Will and told Pintel and said "No mistakes this time. He's only half-Turner. We spill it all!" Pintel and Will gulped and laughed with Rigettti and said "Guess there is reason to fret." All the while Barbossa is making his speech while Jack is gently moving the pirates in a clam way saying "Excuse me sorry." Barbossa was in mid sentence, took one look at Jack and said "S'not possible." And Jack said in a correcting tone " Not probable" Will was surprised and immediately thought of Elizabeth and asked "Where's Elizabeth ?" Jack said in a serious voice she is with Katherine now" Will fell to his knee and was about to cry when Jack said "No! No! NO! my boy she is with Katherine on the ship. Katherine isn't dead and neither is your bonny lass you see, she's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word really except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman.." Will had a look of relief and sadness on his face. Barbosa was getting annoyed with Jack rambling and said "Shut up! You're next" he leaned in to slit Will 's throat again but Jack then said "You don't want to be doing that, mate." Barbossa assured him that he did and Jack said calmly "Fine. Your funeral" Barbosa was afraid and frustrated that because he wanted to kill Will but he also wanted to know what Jack was talking about. "Why don't I want to be doing it?" He asked. "Well, because" Jack slapped a pirates hand off of his shoulder. "…because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore. Waiting for you. Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the Dauntless. They do what they do best. Robert 's your Uncle, Fannie 's your Aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. 'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl ? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as…Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?" Barbossa smiled and asked " I s'pose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp." Jack said with a 'I don't care' expression "No, no, not at all by all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance…" Jack picks up a few medallions "after you've killed Norrington's men…" Jack throws them back as he speaks "every… last… one. Will saw Jack pocketed one and went along with it. "You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name."

Back on the ship Elizabeth was locked up in Norringtons Quarters. Katherine snuck in and led Elizabeth the escape.

Bach in the Cave Barbossa said "Barossa "I must admit, Jack , I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict." Jack said calmly "Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly… stupid." Jack hits a pirate, steals his sword, throws it to Will and the fighting begins.

Outside of the Dauntless Katherine and Elizabeth board their row boat. Elizabeth was rowing towards the Interceptor "What the hell are you doing?" Katherine yelled. "I am going to get the rest of the crew to help us" Katherine gave Elizabeth that "yeah right look" "They re not going to help us. The Code" Elizabeth didn't pay attention to Elizabeth so she grabbed her sword and jump out the boat a swam to the cave. "Where are you going" Elizabeth yelled Katherine stopped and yelled "I don't know where you're going but I am going to get Will and Jack." Elizabeth boarded the ship and yelled " All of you with me. Will is in that cave and we must save him. Ready? And heave!" No one moved "Please, I need your help! Come on!" The crew still didn't movie "And what about Jack , you're just going to leave him?" Gibbs then said "there's the code to consider." Elizabeth huffed and said The code? You're pirates. Hang the code, and hang the rules! They're more like guidelines anyway." The pirates still didn't help it so she decided to go by herself and on the way to the cave she picked up Katherine and said " Bloody pirates."

Back in the cave a pirate was just getting ready to kill Will and said "I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain" when Katherine show up and said "You like pain" she hit him in the face and said "try wearing a corset." The attention is not set on Jack who has been stabbed but didn't die because he had concealed a piece of the Aztec gold. they continues fighting as Will was about to cut hi hand and throw the gold in the chest but Barbossa saw him and went after him. jack saw this as an opportunity to get his gold out of the way. He cut his hand and threw in the chest. Katherine saw Will and Barbossa fighting when she yelled "Will throw me the gold" Will yelled "No I have to put it in the chest" Katherine yelled "Jut do it" Will did. Barbossa saw what was going on and everything stopped. "What do you thing yer doing child" Barbosa said Katherine was now standing above the chest and said " Apparently you don't know me" Will said. "It wont work Katherine" Will yelled "You have to be a turner "I know" Katherine said softly. Barbossa said annoyed "Who are you" Will answered "She is Katherine Tanning!" "Turner!" Katherine yelled. Will looked up and said "What?" Katherine said to Will "I'm sorry but I couldn't tell anyone. I knew about the curse and I didn't know about you till... remember when I was talking to that pirate and he asked 'it that him?' and I said Yes? well after I said yes he told me about how Wi... my father had remarried when I was two and left my mother and I for someone else he had fallen in love with...your mother. So now that that's out of the way" Katherien quickly cut her hand put the gold in the chest and before Barbossa could process what the hell was going on jack shot him in the chest. barbossa slumped over and said "I feel...cold...and confused" With Barbossa last ounce of strength, he turned his gun to Katherine and shot her in the chest. Katherine laid on the pile of gold not moving and Will immediately ran over to her. "Katherine?" Will whispered Jack didn't come near Katherine. "Send for help!" Will yelled.

Will looked at Jack who didn't even seem to care that Katherine was dead. Jack was collecting gold and such. "You insensitive Bastard. Have you no compassion?" Jack said nothing Will walked up to Jack and swung him around and was about to yell but he saw tears in Jacks eyes and said nothing more. Suddenly they heard 'that is the second time you have just let me die" Katherine said softly. Both Jack and Wills head spun around. "If i knew any better! I would think that you didn't love me" Katherine stood up weakly. "But how?' Will asked Katherine pulled a necklace from off of her neck and threw it at Will. Will saw that the bullet hit the outside to a locket she was wearing when he opened it, it was a painting of a man and a woman. Wills father and Katherine's mother. Will ran up to Katherine and gave her a huge hug and kissed her on the forehead and said "I love you. Sister" She said "Me too little brother!" Jack said "Well, if you are done I would like to get back to my ship!"


	13. Breaking Characters and The End

" …for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith – piracy, smuggling…" Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Katherine and Noorington were all back at port Royal but Jack want in a rush to be back. Will and Katherine were both excused for their "crimes". But not Jack. "This is wrong." Elizabeth began to tell her father and Noorington. They weren't paying attention. "…impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England…" Jack smirked at that statement "Ah yes. Those were some good times mate. "…sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul." Will and Katherine walked up to the Commodore and Elizabeth. Norrington eyes shot to Katherine who was in a lovely gold and white gown. "Good morning Katherine" Norrington said softly. "That Ms. Tann…. Turner Commodore." Katherine said sourly. "Please stop this" Elizabeth asked for the final time.

"Governor Swann . Commodore. Elizabeth . I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you." Will said. The commodore and Elizabeth's father looked shocked at Wills boldness, as did Elizabeth. The executioner was just about to pull the rope for Jack to be hung when Elizabeth noticed Cotton's parrot. She caught on quick to what was happening when finally she said "I cant breath" and fall down. Within the crowd Katherine and Will said "Move" and pushed to people out of the way. Will threw his sword as Jack fell through, the sword was stuck into the wood so Jack has a foothold; after a while for Will fighting around a very worried Jack who only had 3millimeters between him and sudden death Jack is freed. Katherine also gets in on the action she is fighting with a soldier and meets up with Jack and Will at the top of a tower where they are cornered by Norrington's men.

" I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you two" Norrington said to Will and Katherine.. "What can I say. I have a thing for pirates" Katherine said. "On our return to Port Royal , I granted the both of you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!" Elizabeth's father said. Katherine retorted by saying "And a wonderful kisser" Jack smiled and said "I can argue with that mate." Norrington sneered. "And a good man." Jack pointed to and himself proudly, mouthed "That's me." Will continued, "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear." Katherine pressed herself right up against Norringtons sword and whispered "three" while holding up three fingers. Norrington gently moved Katherine out of the way so his sword was on Will and said "You forget your place, Turner." Will took at step forward o he was now pressed against the sword and said "It's right here…between you and Jack ." Elizabeth stood right next to Will and said " As is mine." Noorington was shocked. As was her father. "Elizabeth ! Lower your weapons. For goodness' sake put them down!" All the solder slowly lowered their weapons. Noorington stared at Elizabeth and said "So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" "It is" Elizabeth answered. He then turned to Katherine and said

"So this is where your heart truly lies, as well?" Katherine nodded and said "Uh…. Yeah" Katherine pointed discreetly to Cottons parrot the let Jack know that he was not alone. Jack then spoke up and said with his arm around Katherine and pulled her along with him saying "Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this." to Governor Swann "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually…Ecumenically…Grammatically?" to Norrington "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. For his girl not mine. Know that." Jack turned to Elizabeth and said "Elizabeth …it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry. I am a one woman man. Unless Katherine would allow" "NO" Katherine said firmly Jack turned around and said " Will …nice hat." Will smiled and then looked at Katherine. Katherine smiled and walked up to him and gave him a loving sisterly hug. "I love you boy. I just want you to know that" Will smiled and said "I know. I love you too. We probably wont be seeing each other again will we" Will asked "Of course we will!" Katherine said "Don't you know about 'Pirates of the Caribbean 2 and 3?"

Everyone said "OH!" Jack pulled Katherine and yelled "Hey everyone! Stay in character!" Will said trying to hold his smile "right. Sorry John-- Jack" Jack sighed. And grabbed Katherine by the arm and yelled. " Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that – " Jack tripped over the ledge and pulled Katherine down with him. A soldier went up to Commodore and asked "What's your plan of action? Sir?" elizabeths father then said " Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?" Norrorington smiled and then turned around and said firmly. "Mr. Turner" Will turned to Elizabveth and aid softly "I will accept the consequences of my actions."

Norrington unsheathed his sword and said "This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life." Will smiled and said "Thank you." Gillet turned to Noorington and said "Commodore! What about Sparrow?" Noorington turned around and smiled saying "Well, I think we can afford to give him one day's head start." Governor Swann turned to Elizabeth and siad "So, this is the path you've chosen, is it? After all…he is a blacksmith." Elizabeth said "No" takeing off Will 's hat "He's a pirate." the Governor walked away as Iwll and Elizabeth shared a loving kiss. Jack and Katheirne were swimming in the water and Katherine was mad as hell "You could have at least given me some warning!" Jack and Katherine were pulled on aboard and Jack said "I thought you were suppose to keep to the code" Mr. Gibbs pulled Jack up and said "We figured they were more actual…guidelines." Annemarie put a coat around saying "Captain Sparrow …the Black Pearl is yours." "Ours" Katherine added. jack looked at her with a seductive smile , grabbed her and laid a great big kiss her. "I love ya mate lets jut face facts" All of the pirates said "awwwww" Jack had completely forgotten that there were twenty people staring at him " On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free. Now...bring me that horizon." Jack began to hums and takes out his compass Katherine joined in " And really bad eggs…drink up, me 'earties, yo ho."

I just want to say thank you for all fo your kind reviews and I hope you liked my first story ever. There WIll be a sequel.


End file.
